


Sam & Jack - "Carter?"

by Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 07:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9427370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse/pseuds/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse





	

 

Thank you [Amara](http://archiveofourown.org/users/amaradangeli/pseuds/amaradangeli) for the inspiration <3


End file.
